The present invention relates to mixtures of anthranilic acid amides and antidandruff agents which can be used especially as cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions for alleviating itching.
WO 2004/047833, on which the present invention is based, discloses that certain anthranilic acid amides (of Formula 1) inhibit the substance P-induced release of histamines from mast cells and thus are suitable as cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions for alleviating itching. The compounds of Formula 1 indicated in WO 2004/047833 are also particularly preferred for use within the framework of the present invention.
WO 2004/047833 discloses that the use concentration of a particular compound of Formula 1 is up to 10 percent by weight, based on the total weight of a ready-to-use cosmetic or pharmaceutical end product. In some cases, however, such high use concentrations seem to be problematic for cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical reasons relating e.g. to formulation technology.